Deep in the Jungle of Doom
Deep in the Jungle of Doom is the eleventh book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1996. The cover illustration features a crazy-looking fish monster emerging from a pool with a waterfall, licking its lips with a long, skinny tongue. Blurb It's Really a Jungle out There!! You're headed to a South American jungle with your nature-study class. Everything seems pretty cool at first, but then you start to get bored. Where's the beach? Where's the excitement? So you and your friend decide to do a little exploring on your own. That's when you see something so freaky, all you want to do is get out of there! If you run screaming down one trail you'll end up at a waterfall with a creepy underground cave. If you choose the other trail you'll eat some fruit that turns you into a crazy-looking sea monster. Will you get back to normal before things start to get really fish?!! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot You are on a class trip out in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest. You and your friend Zoe abandon the group and encounter a gargoyle that chases you and her through the jungle. The two major storylines of the book branch from the decision to either run into a clearing or towards a pool. By running into the clearing, you eat a fruit and turn into a fish monster. If you jump into the pool, you and Zoe end up encountering cave creatures. List of endings There are twenty-one bad endings and four good endings. Bad endings *Waiting to see if the walls of the jewel cave reopen, you soon find out they never do. You're trapped in the jewel cave forever. *A dragon slurps up some lava and then spews it all over you. You are burned to death. *You dive into a giant pink and white flower to escape the hunters, who pass by you. You go to get out, but the petals are closed and won't move. Then the giant flower begins to chew on you. *A giant bat mishears you and Cronby and gets offended. You try to plead your case, but the bat eats you and Cronby anyway. *Zoe sends you inside a cavern, but it turns out that the "cavern" is the mouth of a giant stone beast. Zoe cut a deal with the beast to eat you instead of her ... which it does. *While shaking hands with Cronby the troll, he hypnotizes you, making you his slave for the rest of your life. *Zoe and you are eaten by Cronby after answering a Goosebumps question incorrectly. *You and Ben are captured by the Muglani. It is implied that your and Ben's heads will be shrunk down and added to their shrunken head collection. *You have fallen into a pit with two living tiger skeletons. You defeat the skeletons, but you end up getting injured in the process. You are too badly hurt to move, and can't get out of the pit. You're told that you will be a skeleton by the time anyone finds you. *Alternatively, you discover that singing to the skeletons makes them freeze - but they come back to life if you stop singing. You're forced to sing to them forever in order to keep them from attacking you. *You and Ben try to jump over a tar pit, but fall in and sink under the tar. *The Muglani turn you and Ben into monkeys, when you refuse to join their tribe. *When swinging on vines to escape the Muglani, you grab the tail of a boa constrictor by mistake. The boa then proceeds to wrap itself around you. *Ben tries to get you out of an anthill by drowning the red ants. But trying to drown them only makes them angry and turns the anthill into mud, so you sink in deeper. Ben runs off to get help, but you're told that the ants will have eaten you by then. *Taking the left path, you end up tripping on your shoelace and fall on the ground. The giant leaf cutter ant you were running from drops the boulder and then squishes you to death. *The stone cave creatures rejoice that you didn't go in the king's jewel cave and carry you and Zoe over to a feast. During the feast, you start to feel comfortable with them, because of the magic enslavement powder they put in your and Zoe's food. You two stay with them so long, that you have the same ugly features as they do. *The giant stone gargoyle has you pinned to the ground and licks your face with its stone tongue. You scream in pain and the stone creature will not stop. *You turn into a fish monster and reach a point where you can only breathe by being in water - you end up living as a fish monster forever in the Amazon. *You and Zoe make it back to your group. Later that night, the king finds you at your camp and turns you into stone for taking his timepiece. *You crawl into a tunnel and bump into something. It turns out that the tunnel was made by a giant, carnivorous earthworm - which promptly eats you. *While hiding out from the cave creatures, you see what you think is a large mirror ball, but realize too late that it's the eye of a giant spider. The cave creatures break in and shout a warning to you; but it's too late. The spider wraps you up in silk and probably eats you and Zoe. Good endings *You and your friends discover your pockets are filled with gemstone fragments. It's implied you become wealthy afterwards. *After you eat a Fireheart Fruit, your human form is restored so quickly, you don't bother to finish it. When you tell your parents about your adventure, they don't believe you. When your tongue suddenly zaps up a fly, you have realized that you should have eaten the whole fruit. *You eat the whole Fireheart Fruit and you find that when you belch, you can create fire. *Deciding to bet for the third piece of gold, Cronby asks you one more Goosebumps question. After answering correctly, Cronby hands you the three gold nuggets. You give them to the stone king, and he rewards you and Zoe handsomely. International releases Gallery Deepinthejungleofdoom-uk.jpg|UK En las profundidades de la jungla maldita.jpg|Spanish Deepinthejungleofdoom-german.jpg|German Au fond de la jungle ensorcelée.jpg|French Deep_in_the_Jungle_of_Doom_-_Russian_Cover_-_Каникулы_в_джунглях.jpg|Russian Artwork Deep in the Jugle of Doom (Cover).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *The creature on the front of the book is supposed to represent the reader in the story at certain points. However, in the book the reader is described as being a gray creature, while on the cover the colors are pink-purple. *On page 14, Zoe is called "Liz," which ends up being the name of one of the reader's friends in the next book. *The protagonist encounters wild cat skeletons in one of the storylines. They are described as tiger skeletons, but tigers are native to Africa. Both storylines are set in the Amazon in South America, so they should be described as jaguar skeletons. *Cronby the Troll asks the reader questions about Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes and The Cuckoo Clock of Doom. *Five of the endings involve you being eaten. References in other Goosebumps media *Cronby the Troll and the Muglani appear as background monsters in the ''Goosebumps'' film. *Cronby appears in "Goosebumps: The Game" as a leprechaun that gives the player a riddle. If the player solves the riddle, Cronby lets them pass, but if they can't solve it, Cronby eats them. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Trolls Category:Jungles Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Gargoyles Category:Transformations Category:Dragons Category:Royalties Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Time Travel Category:Human Villains Category:Living Skeletons Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Snakes Category:Other Countries Category:Plants Category:Spiders Category:Insects Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Books with a Monster from the film Category:Books with Video Game Monsters Category:Achievements from the Game Category:Ants Category:Covers by Mark Nagata